A Fire of Romance
by PursuitofDarkness
Summary: Since the park was revived, Elementario has reamained one of the main attractions of Amagi Brilliant Park. However, even though the main cast of Elementario are themselves fairyes, that doesn't mean that they cannot bond with normal humans. Well, it's often said that love transcends races... Salama x OC.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

As though reading her mind, he posted another tweet. She replied. Without even looking at the number of messages exchanged between the two, she knew that there were at least two hundred. She sighed and threw her phone on the bed, knowing that she'll once again pick it up in the next couple of seconds. Thinking back she realized that this all started with just a simple retweet which developed into this monster of a public conversation. Surely her followers probably stopped reading her tweets by now… well except for one. Him.

He was a foreigner, and surprisingly enough he knew japanese relatively well too. She noticed him a while back but didn't pay him much attention, yet now… she, Salama, was captivated by him. His words were crude, but carried with them sincerity which she never really saw for a long time now. Looking at her phone, she bit her lip. She decided to stop replying and messaged him instead. Surely enough, he agreed, messaging her about himself feeling a bit too overenthusiastic making tweet after tweet. She chuckled. He, Reiner, was interesting.

She lost the notion of time and before long, it was already three in the morning.


	2. Chapter 1 - Confession

"I'm sleepy..."

I sighed as I woke up on the cold, steel table. Rising my eyes just a bit I saw my hand loosely gripping a half empty water bottle, the other holding my phone. I must've held onto it even as I slept. Looking around my room in a daze, my eyes stumbled upon the alarm clock at the edge of my bed. It was almost eight in the morning. I slowly got up from the floor as the fact that I was going to be late was sinking in.

"... Damn."

As that single word escaped my lips I dashed to the wardrobe and choose a sweater in a hurry. I stumbled upon the door to the bathroom, barging in without a second thought, and started dressing up. I had no time to put on makeup as I exited to the bedroom while jumping up and down, trying to get into my jeans.

I shot a look at the clock again and grabbed my coat. I mechanically dropped my phone in the purse and almost took out the door, but I remembered it at the last moment.

"It may be dangerous to leave these things around unattended."

I said as my finger touched one of the many fireballs that floated around the room. As soon as I made contact with the bouncing flame, it vanished as long with the rest of them. In their wake all was left was a slight crimson glitter that slowly dissipated along with the warmth and light present in the room until then. All that was left was the acrid cold of winter.

Looking at this sight made me remember it faintly... my sin... but as I closed the door behind me and stepped onto the sunlight, I already forgot all about it.

Even at the 2nd floor, the wind made itself heard as it passed through the small cracks in the walls. I hurriedly climbed down the stairs, melting the ice that had accumulated on them with a single touch, as if playing a game that only I would know of. The hot steam that went up made the air feel less chilly. I found myself breathing inside that small steam cloud with a strange sense of nostalgia towards the warmth of my apartment. As I arrived at the bottom of the stairs I couldn't stop myself from looking up at the old building, searching with my eyes for the spot where I thought my apartment would be. I found it half a second later. The yellow blinds were closed shut, but I felt as if I could see through them.

"Am I a little kid or what?" I said to myself with a chuckle as I started running towards the bus station.

Waiting for the bus proved just as boring as ever. If the weather wouldn't be so cold, I would've probably been on my phone… tweeting. Thinking that, I got out of my chest pocket a pair of tangled earphones. With numb fingers I started undoing knot after knot, letting out a sigh of relief as I plugged them into my phone.

"Ah..."

Only then had I realized that I could see my own breath. Seeing this wasn't that unusual, but it still gave a strange feeling every time I saw it. I guess it made me uneasy more than anything… thinking that even these flames that I hold within me can be put to the test by something so simple as the cold weather.

Looking at my phone I noticed that I had an unread message. As I climbed onto the bus, I didn't had enough time to read it properly before being attentioned by the driver to put my phone away. The only thing I managed to see was:

"What are your feelings..."

It was from my Twitter account. From him.

"Hey, don't you think it's a little too hot in here?"

"Yeah… I wonder if the driver set the temperature too high on accident."

Even as the people around me complained about how hot it was, I didn't hear a thing. I watched as buildings and people alike passed by me as I kept my head on the cold glass window. I couldn't help but think about it… our relationship.

I've met him only a month ago and I felt like I've known him for a lifetime. I could make a list about what he likes even though we never actually met in person. The only time we managed to transcend simple messages was a short phone call every now and then.

I stealthily got out my phone and as I saw the screen I banged my head on the window. The noise made some passengers turn their heads towards me, but I didn't mind them. I let out a heavy sigh and placed my phone in the purse.

"What are your feelings regarding the use of live oranges as sacrifice to make juice?"

"I look like an idiot..." I said to myself as I let my body relax in the seat. "What's with that? Orange juice in the morning?" I smiled.

Why did I respond this way? Even though it was a simple message.

I pondered that question as the bus arrived at the station. I mechanically walked to the entrance of the park with my sight focused on the ground.

"Good morning, Salama-san." The gatekeeper greeted me, yet I failed to form a proper response.

"Y-Yeah… Mornin'..."

He looked at me with a slight sense of worry, but didn't say anything more. Remembering I was late, I looked once at the clock above the entrance and started running towards the changing room. Today was about to be a busy day, as always. I greeted the rest of the girls as I entered and apologized for making them wait for me. Muse showed a sympathetic grin while the rest of them continued with what they were doing.

"Hey, something happened?" Muse asked as soon as I finished arranging my suit. Her question made my cheeks burn.

"N-No. Nothing." As I said those words I couldn't help but sigh. "Nothing… at all."

"Is that so..." She said shooting a last glance at me before stepping onto the stage. Without warning I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. I turned to Sylphy smiling at me before she started spinning towards the stage also. We started the rehearsal at the usual time. Even though nothing worthwhile happened, I managed to feel as if I accomplished something.

Not before long we entered our first break.

"Good job, everyone!" Muse enthusiastically exclaimed before crumbling down on a chair nearby. I felt her pain… or rather, my legs felt it.

I took out my phone and checked my messages. Nothing. I almost put it away as someone called me. Riner's name appeared with orange characters on the screen. Without much thought I answered.

"Yes?"

"Ah… so I was right. You were on break, huh?" He said with a ragged voice. It seemed he was tired.

"Yes… I have plenty of time now. My legs hurt..." I started speaking as I stepped away from the others.

"I see..." he paused. I almost thought the call ended before hearing him laugh ever so faintly. I wanted to speak up, but his words stopped me. "I have something to ask you." he was serious. I could tell that this wasn't going to be just a simple chat anymore.

Then... he asked the question I had no answer to.

"Hey... Salama… do you… like me?"


End file.
